O sonho
by Monique Santos
Summary: Lily Evans dorme... e acorda no futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Entrei em meu quarto absolutamente furiosa. Afinal, quem James Potter achava que era para insinuar coisas sobre mim? Andando de um lado para o outro na minha sala comunal de Monitora Chefe, tomei a primeira escada e fui para meu quarto. Sim, porque a sala comunal dos monitores chefes era a mesma. E eu dividia ela com quem? Oh sim, ele, James Potter, a sina da minha vida.

Bufando, larguei minha mochila em cima de minha cama, e fui em direção ao banheiro, onde joguei uma água no meu rosto e lentamente, olhei para cima e dei de cara com meu reflexo no espelho.

Porque ele me atormenta tanto, Merlin? Não sou feia, para ele ficar me gozando e tirando sarro da pobre feinha. Mas eu também não sou uma deusa para ele babar por mim. Não, longe disso. Na verdade me acho extremamente comum, ou tão comum quanto uma ruiva possa ser. Não me leve a mal se você é ruivo, mas meu cabelo é extremamente ruivo. Não um laranja, mas vermelho. Qualquer lugar que você olha e eu estou nele o que você nota é: Bam, lá está a Evans. Meus olhos verdes, bem, muitos dizem que é um charme. E nisso eu concordo. Tenho os olhos do meu pai, e sempre achei o verde muito bonito. É um verde esmeralda, forte, vivo.

Decidi por fim, tomar um banho para enfim poder relaxar.

Depois do banho, me dirigi para a sala comunal de novo, que graças a Merlin, estava vazia, afinal os alunos saiam de Hogwarts hoje para as férias de Natal. E eu fiquei. Sozinha, porque não tenho mais família. Tuni me rejeitou, não me considera mais sua irmã desde meu sexto ano, quando meus pais foram assassinados por Comensais da Morte.

Dei um suspiro resignado ao encarar a pilha de relatórios dos monitores em cima de uma escrivaninha, me esperando. Ah, Potter seu inútil. Foi para casa passar o Natal com a família e deixa todo o trabalho para mim, não é?

Mas, disse uma voz em minha mente, ele lhe avisou que iria para casa porque seus pais estavam doentes, e que iria ler esses relatórios quando voltasse para Hogwarts.

É, ela não tinha muitos motivos para reclamar dele. Ele fazia tudo o que ela pedia, lia os relatórios, ia nas reuniões, resolvia os problemas que ela não podia resolver, o único problema era a presença constante dos amigos dele ali naquela sala.

Mas isso eu também não posso reclamar, pensei desanimada. Aprendi a gostar deles e ver que eles já não são mais aqueles pirralhos mimados que sempre foram. Remus era um fofo e sempre foi meu amigo. Sirius era um irmão para mim, e era legal ver Potter ter acessos de ciúmes sem nenhum motivo. Peter era engraçado, com suas perguntas fora de hora. Marlene, minha melhor amiga, se aproveitava de minha bondade e também estava sempre dando uma passada por aqui.

Uma hora depois, terminei meu trabalho, e muito cansada para fazer meus deveres, resolvi ir dormir logo. Na real, porque eu estava tão cansada? E eu estava ouvindo um zumbido estranho. Deve ser mais uma loucura de ruiva sardenta. Atirei-me na minha cama, me enrolando nos cobertores, fiz um aceno de varinha e as luzes se apagaram. Mas eu não conseguia dormir apesar do cansaço.

Meus pensamentos começaram a me levar para caminhos que eu sempre tento evitar. Três assuntos que eu não gosto de lembrar. Potter, Potter e Potter. Brincadeira. Meus pais, a guerra que aumentava a cada dia, e o futuro.

O futuro na real me assustava a cada dia que passava. Onde uma sangue-ruim iria conseguir um trabalho no meio de uma guerra? Desde que meus pais haviam sido assassinados, foi como um choque de realidade para mim. Nada é tão fácil quanto a gente quer. Eles não iriam voltar se eu ficasse chorando, também. Então, eu evitava ficar triste. Minha irmã havia gritado comigo que a culpa deles morrerem havia sido minha afinal a aberração da família era eu.

E mesmo tentando com muita força evitar, a memória do dia em que cheguei em casa e encontrei um crânio verde com uma cobra saindo de sua boca flutuando acima do telhado me amedrontou tanto que comecei a gritar enquanto corria para entrar em casa, no mesmo instante em que Petúnia e seu noivo, Válter, chegavam e corriam também.

Depois do choro, veio as acusações.

-A culpa é toda sua, aberração! Maluca! Esquisita! Eu perdi meus pais por você ser uma esquisita! Volta pro seu mundinho de faz de conta e não volta nunca mais! Seu monstro!

Ela berrou isso, na frente de toda a vizinhança que estava no enterro, olhando a desgraça dos Evans. Os vizinhos pobres, os vizinhos humildes do bairro. Os vizinhos da casa um tanto quanto acabada. Os vizinhos sem carro. Os vizinhos agora mortos.

Os aurores tiveram um pouco de trabalho para apagar a memória dos que haviam visto a marca negra em cima da casa, mas eu não ligava. Juntei todas as minhas coisas, tudo que possuía, embalei, e como haviam aurores lá, pedi para que me ajudassem a diminuir o tamanho de todos os pacotes e no final, saí arrastando meu malão pela madrugada até me afastar o suficiente para pegar o Nôitibus Andante, que me levou até o Caldeirão Furado, que é onde eu me instalo agora, quando estou de férias, e onde eu trabalhei durante o verão para ter dinheiro para meu material. O pouco que eu havia herdado dos meus pais, eu resolvi guardar, criando um cofre no Gringotes e depositando tudo de valor que eu tinha deles, para um caso de necessidade.

Foi nessa época que eu acabei me tornando amiga de Sirius. Ele me encontrou afogando as mágoas na Torre de Astronomia e se juntou a mim. Afinal, como ele mesmo disse: "Pimentinha, beber sozinho é mais triste do que beber para esquecer a dor."

E desde esse momento singelo nos tornamos amigos. Já Remus, foi alguns anos antes disso. Eu estava no meu 4º ano e tinha sido azarada por alguns amigos de Snape, que eu ainda considerava um amigo naquela época, e fui para a enfermaria para Madame Pomfrey reverter o feitiço e remover as bolhas que ardiam dolorosamente em meu rosto.

Depois que a enfermeira havia revertido o feitiço, eu vi Remus, pálido e com aparência doentia deitado em uma cama. Eu estava muito desconfiada dele já. Afinal, eu havia notado que ele sempre faltava as aulas na lua cheia. Cada vez com uma desculpa pior. Afinal, quem tinha tantos parentes para morrerem a cada mês?

Me aproximei e comecei a conversar com ele, e sem querer deixei escapar das minhas desconfianças, quando eu disse:

-Por que você sempre falta as aulas na lua cheia?

Ele imediatamente tentou desviar do assunto, mas eu sou Lily Evans e não desisto quase nunca.

Depois de tanto incomodar o pobre coitado, ele desabafou:

-Eu sou um lobisomem, pronto, assumi, agora pode sair correndo e não olhar mais na minha cara de tanto medo.

Mas eu não senti medo. Como eu poderia sentir medo de um garoto tão meigo? Remus era tão... fofo, tão querido, sempre disposto a ajudar no que a gente precisasse, e além do que, ele não era como seus amigos, que azaravam qualquer um. Ao contrário do que ele achava, eu o abracei e chorei por ele sofrer de licantropia. Ele, muito assustado, me abraçou de volta e me disse que eu não precisava chorar por isso.

E foi até bom que ele tivesse me contado isso, porque no ano seguinte fomos nomeados Monitores da Grifinória e nos tornamos mais próximos ainda.

Já Peter não tem muito o que falar. Acho que na real os "Marotos" andam com ele por algum motivo que eu ainda não descobri. Afinal, eu preciso admitir que os marotos são todos bonitos. Exceto Peter. Todos são talentosos e inteligentes. Exceto Peter.

Não, espera aí, eu disse mesmo que todos são bonitos, talentosos e inteligentes? Ah meu Merlin, não conte James Potter nessa lista. Aquele realmente acha que só porque é artilheiro e capitão do time de Quadribol, é melhor que alguém? Tudo bem que ele tem um corpo que nossa, eu vi um dia quando assistia a um treino deles, quando ele tirou a camisa suada e revelou aquela barriga deliciosamente malhada, não com um tanquinho perfeito, mas um exatamente do jeito que eu achava mais bonito, suave, mas que mostrava o quanto ele era malhado. Passei a assistir todos os treinos. Ops. Merda. Vocês não leram isso! É só uma ilusão. Eu não acho o Potter gostoso não. Tá, eu acho sim, afinal não tem como negar que ele é realmente um tesão...

Não sei bem quando percebi que dormi, só sei que quando acordei, estava me sentindo estranha. Minha cama estava mais macia, e eu ouvia uma respiração ao meu lado. TINHA ALGUÉM DORMINDO COMIGO? Vou fingir que não acordei que isso seja um sonho, que isso seja um sonho. Mas dai eu ouvi a pessoa se mexer na cama, que tinha espaço suficiente para nós dois, bocejar, sair do quarto, e voltar algum tempo depois. E eu imóvel. Fingindo que estava dormindo. Senti uma mão passar pelos meus cabelos, e logo depois, a cama afundou ao meu lado e eu soube que a pessoa estava deitando novamente. Só respirei aliviada novamente depois de cinco minutos, quando percebi pela respiração agora ritmada e tranquila da outra pessoa, que ela havia dormido novamente.

Lentamente abri meus olhos. Eu estava em um quarto que não era meu. Mas ele tinha coisas que eram minhas. Como minha varinha, em cima do criado mudo ao meu lado, roupas espalhadas pelo chão, que claramente, eram minhas, e mais outras... pera aí... ISSO NO CHÃO É UMA CUECA?

Por Merlin o que eu fiz na noite passada?

A luz entrava pela janela, me mostrando que o dia estava amanhecendo. Que estanho, parecia que eu tinha recém dormido. Arrisquei um olhar para debaixo do cobertor e me tapei depressa. Eu estava pelada. Peguei minha varinha e convoquei silenciosamente a peça mais próxima a mim. Era uma camiseta, muito grande pra mim, mas eu não liguei e coloquei ela, puxando, para ficar completamente vestida. Só então, nervosa, olhei para meu lado. Seja quem for, estava de costas, e que costas... Musculosas, um pouco bronzeadas, e era moreno. Um cabelo bagunçado, que eu sentia que era familiar.

Não, que não seja ele. Que não seja ele. Que não seja ele. Eu rezei, indo em direção à porta, com minha varinha na mão, e minha calcinha já colocada. Opa.

A camiseta era grande, era quase uma camisola, era claro, pelo perfume, delicioso, diga-se de passagem, que estava nela, que ela pertencia ao desconhecido que habitava a cama que eu havia compartilhado.

Dei de cara com um corredor em cores claras, e nele haviam 3 portas. Abri uma e dei de cara com um banheiro. Abri outra e dei de cara com um quarto vazio. Abri a ultima e meu queixo caiu. O quarto era de um tom azul bebe e tinha vários ursinhos de pelúcia espalhados, seja pelo chão ou em prateleiras. Tinha um roupeiro, uma cadeira de balanço, uma cômoda e um berço, e nesse berço, um lindo bebê estava dormindo. Me aproximei mais, e meu coração nesse momento estava completamente arrebatado pelo lindo menino que dormia sossegado.

Ele deveria ter em torno de 9 meses. Talvez mais. Talvez menos. Era fofinho, estava com um pijaminha de vassouras, suas bochechas eram coradas, e seu cabelo, preto e bagunçado, assim como o do homem que dormia na cama. Ele era pai da criança então. Mas e eu? O que eu estava fazendo ali?

Na cadeira, havia um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Temerosa, eu peguei ele e olhei a data. Para então ofegar tão fortemente que o bebê acordou.

Dizia Quinta-feira, 26 de março de 1981.

26 de março de 1981.

1981.

Não podia ser possível. Noite passada mesmo era dia 23 de dezembro.

De 1977.

Então eu estava no futuro? E o mais importante: a quem pertencia esse futuro?

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos com o começo de um choro do menino, e meu instinto materno falou mais alto e quando eu me dei por conta já embalava a criança em meus braços.

Espera um pouco, desde quando eu tenho instintos maternais? Olhando em volta no quarto do bebê, vi que tinha um espelho atrás da porta, agora fechada e levei um susto com o que eu olhava. Uma linda mulher segurava o bebê carinhosamente e este estava com a cabeça docemente pousada entre seu pescoço e seu ombro. Um fato: a mulher era ruiva. Ela tinha olhos verdes. Ela era Lily Evans. Mais conhecida por mim como eu.

Então eu vou ser assim daqui a 4 anos? Hm, legal, to bonitona... Depois desse pensamento, comecei a rir, e a criança tirou sua cabeça do meu ombro pra olhar interrogativamente para mim. Com seus olhos incrivelmente verde esmeralda, e um olhar inteligente e cativante.

-Mam...a- ele disse com um pouco de dificuldade, e eu sorri para ele. Quem não amaria uma criança linda como essa?

Ah esse meu filho era demais.

Opa. Meu filho? Meu. Filho.

Ah caraca. Até ontem eu tinha 18 anos, e eu estava em Hogwarts. E era 1977, só para constar.

Mas não estava ligando muito para isso. Saí do quarto com o menino, que pelo o que estava escrito na porta, se chamava Harry.

Sempre quis colocar o nome do meu filho de Harry, se eu tivesse um filho, é claro. Mas agora parece que eu tenho um. E ele está com fome. Bem, vamos alimentar a ferinha.

Fui explorando a casa desconhecida até achar a cozinha. Na real, foi mais fácil do que eu esperava. A casa era pequena, confortável, aconchegante. Perfeita.

Abri os armários como se fosse dona da casa, porque na real, eu acho que era, mas tudo bem. Achei leite e uma mamadeira, e dei para o pequeno Harry, enquanto embalava ele tranquilamente em meus braços. Ele havia dormido novamente e eu me dirigi a sala para depositá-lo no sofá quando ouvi vozes. Duas. De homem. No andar de cima. Peguei minha varinha, apontei para o alto da escada e me dirigi na direção do barulho de risos.

Cheguei na porta do quarto de onde eu acordei, e o barulho havia cessado. Coragem, Lily Evans, você é ou não é uma Grifinória?

Respirando fundo, abri a porta do quarto somente para me deparar com ele vazio. E uma porta, que eu não havia notado antes, estava aberta. E dela, eu ouvia o barulho de água caindo. Alguém estava tomando banho. O meu querido acompanhante, pensei, sarcástica. Não me segurando, comecei a arrumar o quarto, juntar as peças de roupa que estavam caídas pelo chão, e não percebi que o barulho do chuveiro havia parado. E nem que o homem estava na minha frente. Estava juntando uma calça que deveria ser minha, do chão, quando me deparei com o par de pés. Fui subindo o olhar, e me levantando ao mesmo tempo. Passei o olho pela toalha presa na cintura, pelo peitoral malhado e um pouco molhado.

Então, finalmente, encarei ele. E gritei.

-Lily? Lily, o que aconteceu, meu amor?- perguntou um James Potter estupefato. Mas ah, eu posso te garantir que ele não estava mais assutado do que eu. Como assim, um dia eu durmo com raiva dele e no outro eu acordo nua na mesma cama que ele? E eu tenho um filho com ele?

Espera... Eu olhei pra minha mão esquerda e lá estava. Pelas Barbas de Merlin, eu estava casada com James Potter!

N/A: E dai a dona Monique não posta nada por um tempo quando tem uma ideia absurdamente louca e resolve postar uma história do nada. A história tem continuação. E a continuação está a caminho. Provavelmente não vou postar amanhã, porque tenho que fazer trabalho escolar. Mas sábado, quem sabe, é claro, que vocês, quem se prestar pra ler, vão poder apreciar o final da história, ou o meio dela. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos ela vai ter. Mas acho que não vai passar de 3. É isso. Beijos. Até mais. Adoro reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Pelas Barbas de Merlin, eu estava casada com James Potter!

Não, por favor, isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo.

-Potter, o que eu fiz?- eu perguntei quando recuperei finalmente, a minha voz.

-Lily, sério, amor, você está mesmo bem?- ele perguntou segurando meu rosto carinhosamente entre suas mãos. E ele ainda estava de toalha... Ah que coisa, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Primeiro eu viajo no tempo de uma maneira muito mais do que estranha e agora fico querendo... querendo... ver meu suposto marido pelado.

Bom, ouvi aquela voz irritante me dizer, ele é seu marido afinal. Você pode.

Que que é isso Jesus Cristo! Me faça acordar, que isso seja um sonho, que eu não esteja sentindo isso. Mas sim. Era real. James Potter, este ser, estava me beijando, e o pior de tudo, era que eu estava gostando. E correspondendo!

Mas, que homem é esse hein? Assim eu já começava a acreditar o porque eu havia casado com ele.

ACORDA EVANS! ACORDA! TERRA CHAMANDO LILY EVANS! Alarmes dispararam em minha mente e eu me separei rapidamente de Jam... Pott... deste ser e o olhei assustada.

-Por que diabos você me beijou?- perguntei com raiva

-Porque eu sou seu marido e eu te amo?- ele perguntou de volta

-Eu não te dei este direito Potter! Você me enfeitiçou não foi? Me dopou com poção do amor? Não se preocupe, eu vou descobrir o que você fez comigo. E você vai pagar muito, mas muito caro por ter se aproveitado de mim. –eu disse, já gritando, e assustando ele, que ficou muito pálido.

-Lils, você não está bem. O que você tem? Está com alguma dor? Febre? Delirando? Quantos dedos tem aqui? Você teve amnésia? Você lembra de mim? Lembra do Harry? Quantos anos você tem?

-Pare com este interrogatório homem! Eu não tenho dor, febre, ou amnésia. Não estou delirando. Você tem 5 dedos nessa porra dessa sua mão. Como eu não lembraria de você, seu castigo? Eu conheço Harry, é obvio, seu pateta. E eu tenho 18 anos. Agora me deixe em paz que eu vou embora daqui!

Saí correndo, desci as escadas mas então estanquei na sala. Como eu não havia notado aqueles porta retratos todos que estavam espalhados pela sala? Em cima da lareira, nas paredes e do lado do sofá?

James, pelo o que eu consegui entender, vinha disparado atrás de mim, e gritava "Lily, ô Lily, não faz assim não, que tipo de presente de aniversário é esse?" E então ele viu Harry dormindo no sofá e baixou o tom de voz, chegou à minha frente e disse, sussurrando:

-Isso tem dedo do Sirius não tem? Por isso ele tava tão risonho quando eu falei com ele pelo espelho mais cedo? O que vocês estão armando? Você quer me matar do coração, mulher?

Com essas perguntas, eu tive que rir. Potter era realmente engraçado.

-Potter, cale essa boca. Eu nem sei do que você está falando.

-Tá legal, isso tá muito estranho, você pode me explicar melhor então senhorita?

Eu olhei pra cara preocupada dele, e notei algo que me assustou, e muito. Aquilo nos olhos dele eram lágrimas? Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam com lágrimas! Ele iria chorar? Achando que eu iria abandonar ele? Ah Potter quando eu descobrir o que aconteceu você pode ter toda a certeza do mundo que esse fato não vai me escapar.

Apesar de eu achar isso muito fofo, é claro. Mas desde quando James Potter me ama? Ele só sabe rir e me chamar pra sair, pedindo uma chance.

Foco, Lily. Olhei para ele, que esperava uma resposta, e disse a verdade.

-Eu não sei tá legal? Eu acordei aqui, num lugar que eu nem sei onde fica, não sei como eu fiz a besteira de me casar com você, e nem sei como eu posso ter um filho com você. Simplesmente fui dormir ontem a noite no meu quarto de Monitora Chefe em Hogwarts no primeiro dia as férias de Natal e acordei aqui. Quem sabe você possa me explicar?

-Hogwarts? Monitora Chefe? Lily, em que ano você está?

-Segundo o jornal que eu encontrei no quarto de Harry eu estou em 26 de março de 1981.

-27. – ele me corrige- o jornal é de ontem, eu o deixei lá em cima.

-Ah.- 27, 27 de março, tem algo nesse dia não tem? O que mesmo James havia dito antes? "Que tipo de presente de aniversário é esse?" Então hoje é aniversário do Potter. Bem, que belo dia meu futuro resolveu aparecer não é mesmo? Pensei irônica.

-Ok. Já chega. Vamos. Vou te levar pro St. Mungus, eles devem ter algo lá que vai te curar.- ele disse, decidido, pegando minha mão. Ah mas eu não iria de jeito nenhum.

-Potter, VOCÊ é que é o maluco por aqui. O que você quer que eu diga quando chegar lá? "Oi, você pode me ajudar? É que ontem era 1977 e eu acordei e agora é 1981." Me poupe né.

-É... bem... pensando por esse lado...- ele disse, corando.

Corando, cara, James estava corando, isso era inédito, tipo acontecia uma vez a cada um ano no máximo.

-Olha, não tem, seilá, algo que você possa me contar, ou me mostrar? Quem saiba seja apenas uma falta de memória, e pode ser que ela volte se eu souber do que me aconteceu durante esses anos.- eu disse, tentando fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor. Quem diria hein, Merlin? Parece que tudo um dia volta contra nós. Eu, fazendo Potter se sentir melhor. Eu. Que absurdo.

-É, nós podemos tentar.- James disse, com uma nova esperança. Ele foi até uma estante e pegou dois álbuns de fotos e me passou, dizendo a simples frase: -To com fome, amor.

-E eu com isso?

-Não tem café hoje não?

-Você não sabe fazer?

-Você não vai fazer pra mim?

-Por que eu faria?

-Por que você sempre faz?

-Mas eu não lembro disso, então não use isso contra mim?

-Vamos parar de falar com perguntas?

-O que você come?

-Por que?

-Porque eu também estou com fome.

-Eu cozinho!- ele declarou, saindo correndo para a cozinha. Méquié? Eu tenho que fazer o café dele mas é só falar que eu estou com fome que ele vai fazer café para mim? Ah James Potter, você está saindo melhor que encomenda.

Demorei um tempo para voltar para a cozinha, pois fui para o quarto vestir uma roupa mais decente. E quando fui ver o que ele estava fazendo, tive que prender o riso. Lá estava James, de cueca e avental, fazendo ovos fritos! E o pior, ele estava cantando. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu não fosse a esposa maluca desmemoriada.

Comemos, e então retornamos à sala, onde ele contou cada mínimo detalhe de cada foto, o que aconteceu no dia em que ela foi tirada, contando piadas que eu já tinha contado para ele, de quando Harry nasceu e de toda a minha gravidez, enfim, parece que eu ouvi ele falar o dia inteiro. Enquanto ele falava, ele brincava com Harry, quando este acordava, dava comida, trocava a fralda, enfim, era o legítimo pai amoroso. Estava escrito na cara dele que ele amava o filho. E que me amava. E eu não sabia o que fazer. Não podia beijar ele para ele parar de dizer que me amava logo que terminava de contar algo, suspirando e dizendo: "Como eu amo você..."

Ele me contou também do nosso primeiro encontro, do nosso primeiro beijo, da nossa primeira vez, do dia em que ele me pediu em casamento, me contou da Ordem da Fênix, uma organização comandada por Dumbledore para combater os bruxos das trevas, de todas as vezes que escapamos por um fio em duelos arriscados, e das 3 vezes que havíamos encarado Voldemort frente a frente e havíamos escapado.

Era uma vida e tanto que eu iria viver. Ou que eu vivi. E se eu tivesse mesmo perdido a memória?

Perguntei isso a ele e ele me olhou sério:

-Então nós vamos viver tudo de novo. Eu lembro por nós dóis. Isso já basta. –e me beijou. Pura e simplesmente isso. Ele se aproximou e me beijou tão docemente que me doeu o coração.

Por que eu não correspondia aos seus sentimentos? Eu queria amar James Potter nesse momento. Eu queria. Por que eu não poderia corresponder?

E meu coração respondeu por mim, porque você já o ama. Não ame o novo James que você conheceu hoje, ame o que você conhece para que ele se transforme no que você está vendo.

Anoiteceu, eu tentei, desastradamente fazer o jantar, mas na verdade, quem fez foi James, que se provou ser um cozinheiro de mão cheia.

-Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?- eu perguntei.

-Minha mãe me ensinou. Disse que ela não estaria para sempre comigo para dar o seu "tempero de mãe" na comida e que eu tinha que aprender o meu próprio tempero.- ele disse com saudades estampadas na voz.

Não perguntei nada sobre os pais dele. Estava claro, que pela falta deles nas fotos de nosso casamento, que eles já haviam morrido.

Marlene, James contou, estava saindo de um relacionamento com Sirius. Eles namoraram em Hogwarts também, assim como nós, mas não deu certo e eles brigaram muitas vezes e se separaram mais vezes ainda. Mas agora, Sirius havia o informado que era para valer.

Jantamos, eu consegui dar comida para Harry, brincamos com ele, e depois fomos nos deitar.

Eu estava tensa sobre esse momento. E se ele tentasse transar comigo? O que eu faria? Eu era virgem ainda. Nem pensar. Se eu fosse ter minha primeira vez, que fosse no meu tempo, em 77. E com meu namorado. O monitor chefe.

Que que é isso, que absurdo, eu pensando em transar com James Potter. Ontem mesmo eu o odiava após uma de nossas brigas. Foi mesmo ontem? Parece que faz tanto tempo que eu estou aqui, nesse futuro.

Me deitei, e James se deitou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão. Eu olhei para ele e vi que ele me encarava.

-E então?- ele me perguntou.

-Então o que? – eu perguntei tensa.

-Você lembrou de algo?

-Ah, não. - eu respondi triste. Eu realmente queria lembrar. –Acho que talvez pela manhã eu lembre. Tomara que isso passe.

-É... – ele respondeu sonolento. E então eu me lembrei de algo importante para falar.

-James?

-Hmm?

-Feliz aniversário. - eu disse, e o beijei.

Acordei com um pulo e completamente suada. Meu quarto era banhado pela fraca luz do dia, mas um olhar para meu relógio me informou que era meio dia. Eu não estava mais na cama macia de casal, acompanhada do moreno lindo e sensual. E sim no meu quarto cinza e agora, para mim, sem graça, de Monitora Chefe.

Tudo havia sido um sonho. Eu não conseguia acreditar, pareceu tão real, eu pensei enquanto me deitava de volta na cama. Meu estômago começou a roncar, e a fome foi me incomodando. Me lembrei de James de cueca cozinhando e cantando e comecei a rir sozinha.

Desisti de aguentar a fome, tomei um banho, e fui para o salão principal almoçar.

Tinha poucas pessoas em Hogwarts. As que ficaram em sua maioria haviam perdido a família, ou haviam seguido o conselho destas e estavam na escola por esta ser um dos únicos lugares seguros no mundo.

Não adiantava nada, tudo o que eu consegui pensar por todo o período de Natal e Ano novo foi no sonho. Eu visitei a biblioteca e li alguns livros. Alguns seria mentir. Muitos, na verdade. Interpretações de sonhos, Sonho ou ilusão?, O sonho das bruxas, E agora? Vivo presa a um sonho, entre vários outros.

Achei algo de interessante no Interpretações da Mágica: Sonho ou Pesadelo?

"É se dito que alguns bruxos podem sonhar com seu futuro. Mas não é em todo caso que isso ocorre. Pelo que sabemos, a maioria dos casos acontece com bruxas que encontram o amor de suas vidas. A famosa alma gêmea. Os casos com homens ocorrem menos frequentemente, mas ainda sim, significa o mesmo. É quase como se o sonho viesse para alertar você, encontrastes teu amor, não deixe-o escapar."

E com essa frase inspiradora, é quase como se eu tivesse levado um tabefe na cara para perceber que James é minha alma gêmea. Ou amor. Ou amante. Ou marido. Ou pai do meu filho. O que vocês quiserem chama-lo. Menos de gostoso. Que isso é para mim.

Os alunos voltaram na terça feira, dia 3 de janeiro. No dia seguinte teríamos aula, e eu, levianamente, não havia feito meus deveres. Por culpa do maldito Potter! Ficar pensando nele me atrasou toda. Não é justo.

E foi justamente nessa situação humilhante que ele me encontrou, quando apareceu no dormitório dos monitores para largar suas coisas antes do jantar.

-Evans? Você está fazendo seus deveres só agora?- ele perguntou, um tanto incrédulo. Ah qual é, eu já estava terminando o último dever, de Poções, muito fácil, por sinal.

-Sim, James.- respondi, sem levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo e então ouvi ele ofegar e levantei a cabeça assustada.

- O que foi?- perguntei

-Você. Me. Chamou. De. James.- ah, é mesmo. Na real, me acostumei, depois de passar um dia chamando-o assim. Mas isso não aconteceu realmente, foi só um sonho. Foco.

-Porque talvez esse seja seu nome.- eu respondi.

-Ah, bem, eu é que não vou reclamar. – ele disse e subiu as escadas que o levavam para seu dormitório enquanto eu sorria sem ele perceber.

Acabei meus deveres e já estava guardando tudo para descer, quando ele volta, e eu percebo que ele tomou banho. Novamente, outra lembrança me invade, de um James só de toalha me beijando. Dou um sorrisinho sonhador.

-Lily, cê tá bem?- Ele pergunta, me dando mais um motivo para rir. Igualzinho. Como eu nunca havia percebido? Sua burra.

-Vamos jantar, James. Cale a boca, e vamos.

Conversamos durante o caminho. A conversa era muito mais interessante quando não brigávamos. Até mesmo arrisquei a contar uma das piadas que o marido do futuro havia me contado. Ele riu muito, e por fim disse que a gente deveria conversar civilizadamente mais vezes, e então, num ato muito leviano, diga-se de passagem, me chamou para sair. E eu, para surpresa completa dele, aceitei. Segura essa, seu bobão.

Ele ficou num choque máster. Blaster. Super. Ultra. Mega. Power choque. Rindo da cara de tolo dele, me dirigi para a mesa da Grifinória e jantei, calmamente, enquanto Marlene me contava das novidades sobre sua família.

Depois, saí da mesa e me dirigi de volta para o dormitório, encontrando, como esperado, os queridos Marotos para me alegrar. Abracei eles, matando a saudade principalmente de Sirius e Remus, que eu considerava ambos como meus melhores amigos. Rimos muito, e James nada mencionou sobre nosso futuro encontro.

Quando, muito tarde, eu enxotei-os dali, dizendo que precisava dormir, ele finalmente se pronunciou.

-Quando?

-Quando o que?- eu perguntei, me virando para olhar para ele. Eu já estava começando a subir as escadas para meu dormitório.

-Quando vamos sair.

-Ah, qualquer dia. Temos tempo.

-Que tal agora?

-Agora?

-É, por que não?

-Ah, não, está muito tarde, muito frio.

-Então que tal a gente ficar só aqui embaixo dos cobertores conversando?

Rindo, eu concordei. Foi exatamente assim que James havia me descrito o nosso primeiro encontro. Adormecemos já era um tanto tarde, mas eu não ligava muito para isso. Tinha coisas melhores para me preocupar. Como por exemplo, como o abraço de James era quente, e que era ótimo dormir assim.

Era um sonho.

N/A: Sou muito fera mesmo, e escrevi hoje mesmo pra postar de novo. O final não ficou como eu esperava. Sei lá... Mas opinem, digam o que acharam, deem ideias, e quem sabe eu volto mais cedo com mais uma loucura minha. Beijos, até a próxima, Monique. Flws cambada, eu adoro reviews.


End file.
